Intruso
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Cuando lo vio cruzando por el lumbral de su puerta empuñando un cuchillo, lo supo, ese sería su fin. Pero entonces Flippy hizo algo que ella nunca se imaginó: Ir hacia su refrigerador y terminar con toda su comida.


Y estrenándome por estos lados, vengo trayendo un modesto One-shot de FlakyxFlippy cuya idea está inspirada en una especie de "minicomic" (dejémosle en una serie de imágenes consecutivas que cuentan una historia xD) de HTF que encontré por ahí y que me encanto :3

Si desean verlo, dejare el link donde pueden encontrarlo hasta el final.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece u.u  
>Y por esta ocasión, la idea de este fic tampoco.<em>

**PD**: Versión original… Versión Humana… Imagínenselo como mejor se les acomode, aunque en el "minicomic" utilizan la versión original animalizada (?)

Disfrutenlo n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Intruso<strong>

En cuanto lo vio cruzando por el lumbral de su puerta, cargando con esa expresión tan amenazadora y empuñando un cuchillo en la mano, lo supo, ese sería su fin.

Sentir esos ojos amarillentos y deseosos de sangre observándola, escudriñando y probando su miedo. El cómo los colmillos, sobresaliendo de sus labios que formaban una grotesca mueca tratando de imitar una sonrisa, como si presumiera con esto que aquellos filosos dientes fueran capaces de arrancar la piel a una sola mordida. Y quizás lo eran.

Flaky tembló aterrada – Si, ella siempre temblaba; pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez tenía una razón. – Sus mejillas se inundaron rápidamente de saladas lágrimas que rodaron sin piedad. Ella lloraba porque lo sabía, sabía que esa noche iba a morir.

"¿Cómo será?", se pregunto."Quizás con un limpio corte en el cuello." Así la sangre escurriría sin poderla detener, y antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta, en su cuerpo ya no habría ni una sola gota de ese vital liquido carmesí.

"O quizás será con una rápida y eficaz apuñalada al pecho." Conociéndolo, inclusive hasta se divertiría un poco extrayendo su corazón y observando cómo este daría sus últimos latidos.

Fuera como fuera, estaba segura que ese cuchillo seria el instrumento usado para arrebatarle su último aliento.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto vio como Flippy se lanzaba sobre ella y, haciendo el inútil intento de protegerse utilizando como escudo sus brazos, espero a que el golpe asestado por él diera contra cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Pero nada ocurrió. Ningún cuchillo la toco, siquiera la rozo. Lo único que llegó hacia ella fue la leve brisa que Flippy había provocado al pasar a su lado, ignorándola por completo.

Fue como si ella no existiera, fuera invisible o como un simple mueble más que adornaba la sala. Ni siquiera Flippy le dirigió la mirada, él tenía aparentemente otras intenciones. Flaky abrió los ojos justo para ver hacia donde se dirigía – y notar por primera vez el curioso oso de peluche rojizo que él sostenía bajo un brazo –.

Ella lo siguió, aun a pesar de que su sentido común – caracterizado por una voz en su cabeza – le imploraba a gritos que no lo hiciera, que aprovechara esa oportunidad y huyera en busca de ayuda. Esa voz interna casi deseo tener brazos y piernas propias para detener a la inconsciente Flaky que seguía al asesino en potencia que había ingresado abruptamente en su casa, y escapar.

Flippy se adentró a la cocina, y cuando ella termino en el mismo lugar se llevó con la desagradable y extraña sorpresa de que su refrigerador estaba siendo asaltado. La leche se terminó en segundos, el pan y la carne que se había estado guardando para el día siguiente parecieron esfumarse en el aire. Cualquier objeto comestible desapareció mágicamente por la boca de Flippy hasta que el refrigerador quedo completamente vacío de cualquier cosa que se pudiera considerar un alimento, y con cientos de envolturas, paquetes, y envases con solo aire en su interior esparcidas por todo el suelo del lugar.

Una vez hubo acabado con todo, aun con cuchillo en mano y con oso de peluche en la otra, Flippy se levantó y, habiendo ignorado nuevamente a Flaky – que todavía no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo –, se dirigió a la habitación de ella, arrojándose a su cama y cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas que momentos antes habían estado reposadas en esta, dejando que solo sus amarillentos ojos brillaran por sobre la oscuridad, dándole una advertencia a Flaky de que si se atrevía a molestarle, esa vez si iría en serio.

Ella decidió no tentar más su suerte – bueno, no demasiado – y cuando entró en la habitación, donde los ronquidos de Flippy ya acentuaban todo el lugar, decidió hacer caso a la visual advertencia de él y, tomando una delgada sabana que conservaba guardada y limpia, se dirigió a una esquina de su habitación recostándose en el piso e intento dormir.

El amanecer parecía encontrarse todavía muy lejano en aparecer, aun cuando fuera lo que en esos momentos más anhelara Flaky. El suelo de su habitación, además de no ser el lugar más idóneo y placido para dormir, no le proporcionaba nada más que una fresca temperatura que, combinada con la frescura de su habitación y la de la noche, se convertía en un frio casi glacial que la delgada – y única – sabana que había tomado no parecía detener en nada.

Flaky temblaba, pero esta vez no lo hacía por nerviosismo o miedo, no, esta vez temblaba de frio, mucho frio. Ahí se encontraba la razón del porque deseaba tanto que los tibios rayos del sol mañanero la calentaran un poco… solo un poco.

Sacándola de un momento a otro de sus cavilaciones, escucho como un único ruido suave, casi inaudible en ese silencioso espacio, llegaba a sus oídos. El oso de peluche, que tan curiosamente Flippy llevó consigo durante toda su intromisión a la casa, había rodado por la cama y caído al suelo.

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, Flaky se acercó a ese oso con la sola intención de recogerlo, pero momentos antes de que cualquiera de sus dedos tocara la suave felpa del que estaba hecho, una mano surgió de entre las tinieblas de las sabanas y sujeto la suya con fuerza.

Cuando Flaky volteo, esos ojos amarillentos y sedientos de sangre la observaban, y algo en la momentánea ausencia de la mueca sonriente en el rostro de Flippy, que segundos después hizo acto de presencia - más aterradora que nunca -, le hizo pensar que efectivamente esta vez había llegado su fin.

Adiós suerte. Adiós milagro. Adiós fuerza sobrenatural que hasta ese momento la había mantenido con vida. Adiós mundo cruel… Y hola al miedo y a las lágrimas que caían desesperadamente por sus mejillas.

Pero nuevamente Flippy hizo algo que ella nunca se imaginó. La jaló hacia él subiéndola con fuerza a la cama y, segundos después, fue presa de los tiernos besos que él comenzó a darle en la mejilla. El sonrojo se hizo inmediato y sin poder evitar que una tímida sonrisa escapara de sus labios. Todo sin saber realmente que Flippy, adormilado y sin el sentido de la realidad activo, pensaba que ella era el osito de peluche que había caído al suelo.

Flaky fue arrastrada hacia la oscuridad de las sabanas, donde los tiernos besos dieron origen a unos más intensos a la vez que eran acentuados con abrazos y cálidas caricias hasta que… finalmente amaneció.

Los rayos del sol mañanero por fin comenzaron a entibiar el ambiente de la habitación, pero a ella eso ya no le importó. Flaky ya tenía el suficiente calor que necesitaba de Flippy, quien ahora dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

* * *

><p>Espero haya sido de su agrado :D<p>

Y como lo prometí, aquí está el link... h t t p : / www. zero chan. net/ 337597 (Solo copien y junten)

Próximamente esperen más fics (esta vez, ideas mías) por aquí. Quizás otro FlakyxFlippy… ¿Y por qué no? Para quienes les guste el Yaoi, pronto un FlippyxSplendid


End file.
